Generally, an operator operates an operating lever of a work machine such as an excavator, and a working unit, including a bucket, is thereby driven for construction such as excavation of the ground or the like as a work object. For example, in Patent Literature 1, an image of a bucket viewed from the side is displayed on a display unit.